


Stargazing

by momolady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Oneshot, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momolady/pseuds/momolady
Summary: Shiro and Allura leave the base to star gaze alone.





	Stargazing

Shiro stepped out of the base and onto the grass, staring out across the sky before he scanned the field before him. He saw her white hair first, like a breath in the cold. He went towards her with a slight smile on his face.

“There you are,” she turned when he spoke, “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

Allura turned back around and sighed, “I just needed some fresh air for a moment,” she answered honestly. 

Shiro took the seat beside her and eased his back into the grass, his arms behind his head. “Then don’t let me bother you.”

“You’re not,” She smiled as she leaned her arms behind her. “You never have.”

Shiro chuckled, “I’m sure that’s not true.”

“It is though,” Allura chuckled. “Out of all the Paladins you’ve never given me an ounce of grief. I could always trust that well-” she glanced down at him, seeing his eyes closed as he relaxed in the cool grass. “Well, you’ve never given me cause to excuse myself from your presence.”

Shiro opened his eyes and she felt her cheeks begin to burn so she whipped her head around and gazed back up at the stars. “It’s a lovely evening,” she countered.

“It is,” Shiro murmured.

They were silent for a long moment, Allura kept her eyes focused up at the sky, watching the stars and trying to find a way to read them. She wondered if there was some way to decipher one glow from the other just sitting there and staring.

“Back on earth, we have various names for the constellation,” Shiro said suddenly and causing Allura to flinch.

She glanced back at him, his eyes were open now. Did he know what she had been thinking all that time? “Is that so?” She asked.

Shiro sat up from the grass, “of course, we’re quite a ways away from what we’re used to seeing,” he replied. “I’ve been trying to track and see if there is anything familiar.” He lifted his hand and pointed around. “That could quite possible andromeda,” he murmured, “but I am not certain?”

“Andromeda?” Allura asked curiously.

“It’s from mythology,” Shiro glanced at her and smiled softly. “Actually, a lot of our terminology for space comes from mythology.” He glanced back to the sky. “Andromeda was a princess in Greek mythology. Her mother boasted that Andromeda was the most beautiful than the Nereids, the daughters of Poseidon,” he explained. “So, to punish the queen for her arrogance he sent a monster to destroy their kingdom. The only thing that could sate the creature was Andromeda. So-” he sighed, “she was tied to a rock at sea as sacrifice.”

Allura looked mortified, “how awful!” She gasped, clutching her hand to her chest. “So they just let her die because of her mother’s ignorance?”

Shiro smirked, “she was rescued actually,” he answered. “By the hero Perseus. He killed the monster, saved her, and they fell in love and wed. That brought about its own troubles though.”

Allura’s brow knit together. “Perseus? Isn’t that the one who was punishing her mother though?”

Shiro, “no no, that was Poseidon,” he said. “God of the seas.”

“Oh, I see,” Allura gasped. “Why would a god care what a mortal woman said?” She asked. “You would think he had better things to do.”

Shiro beamed and laughed, “you would be surprised what the gods do in mythology out of sheer petty. You should hear the stories about Zeus.”

“And Zeus is?” She smirked.

“The top dog, so to speak,” he replied, turning himself more to face her. “The main god on Mount Olympus, that’s where the gods lived and ruled, anyways,” eh chuckled. “Well, basically any and all problems back then could have been explained by well...Zeus putting his dick in it.”

Allura gasped and covered her mouth then took a playful swing at Shiro. “You are trying to play a trick on me!”

Shiro raised his hands in surrender. “I promise to you, I am not!” He laughed. “That’s really and honestly all of Zeus’ stories! He sleeps with someone or something he isn’t supposed to and his wife gets jealous or the child of the unions does something.”

“That’s downright…” she laughed, her hand on her chest. “My goodness, I can’t even think that you’re history even has an explanation like that. Are you humans so driven by sex like that?”

“You would be offended by human history if you dug more deep into it, Princess,” Shiro shook his head, touching his fingers to his brow. “It’s a real mess.”

Allura beamed and giggled, “well...is there any of this mythology that's a little less...bawdy?”

“Maybe Hades and Persephone,” Shiro murmured.

“Quite a few P names,” Allura said, inching closer.

Shiro chuckled and nodded. “Well, to start us off, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades are the top three gods. Zeus and Poseidon you know. Hades was made god of the underworld. Well, Hades got lonely in the underworld and wanted a bride. One day, he saw and fell in love with Persephone. So he took her to the underworld with him. The story was to explain the seasons originally,” he said. “Her goddess mother mourned Persephone’s leaving so winter happened. But Persephone would return, hence spring.”

“Did she stay in the underworld forever?” She asked.

“She did,” Shiro replied. “But, unlike most mythology, she and Hades were happy together. Despite their differences and that they came from completely different worlds, they found one another and were remarkably happy.”

Allura blushed as she looked into Shiro’s eyes, “that’s...that is a nice story.”

“If I was a better storyteller,” he cleared his throat. “I’m sure I’m not doing it any justice,” he replied, his cheeks also blossoming pink.

“No, no,” Allura chuckled, “I think you’re doing a fine job.” She glanced back up at the stars and smiled. “I think it’s so interesting you have stories behind the names you give your stars,” her grin bright. “It’s actually a good way to teach both in one sweep. You learn about the stars, you learn about your history. You learn your history, you learn about the stars.” She said, lifting her hands in explanation. “I would love to know more about your world.”

“Even all the bawdy parts?” Shiro teased.

Allura pressed her lips into a firm line and she arched her brow at him.

Shiro laughed and raised his arms to guard himself. 

She grinned, “I suppose I would have to. These stories of Zeus have me curious.”

“He turns into a swan in one and sleeps with a woman.”

Allura gasped, her jaw dropping. “What?” She nearly shrieked and she covered her mouth. “You’re really trying to trick me now,” she scoffed. “There’s no explanation for that whatsoever that could make sense!”

He opened his mouth to explain and he shut it. “Actually, I can’t remember the explanation of that one really.”

She slugged him, “I knew you were making it up.”

He flinched at her swing. “I swear I’m not! There are all sorts of artwork and poetry portraying it!”

“Works of art showing a woman mating with a bird?” She scoffed, her expression squinching up in a grimace. “If that’s true, then your planet is more lascivious than you’re letting on.”

“I swear,” he cupped his hand over his chest, “it is all one hundred percent true. If I could show you I would.”

She grimaced again and huffed, “I believe you, I am just having a hard time wrapping around it.” She then looked at him and chuckled. “Well, at least it is interesting. You can’t argue with that.”

“And yet people still find a reason to complain,” he laughed. “Just try and get Lance to sit down and listen to all this.”

Allura covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed. As she set it down her fingers crossed over Shiro’s and she went to move, but she steeled herself. She moved her hand more over his. It was big and warm, and she found it wasn’t unpleasant. Shiro kept himself still, but his throat rolled as he gulped.

“You said you were looking for me?” She asked, feeling a bit breathless.

“Yeah,” he gasped.

“Any certain reason?” She asked with a tilt of her head. “Certainly not to tell me about women bedding birds.”

He shook his head, “actually,” he started, his voice cracking slightly, “I was just wanting your company.”

She felt her stomach flip around and her cheeks burn. “My company?” She inched a little closer.

“Yeah,” he gasped again.

She moved in even closer, her hair brushing against his arm. “What for?”

He blinked rapidly and shook his head. “I just...I just wanted it.”

She pressed closer, her lips brushing against his jaw, his nose buried in her hair and his breath filled with her scent. He put his hand on her shoulder and dipped his head, meeting her gentle kiss for what felt like a too brief moment.

Allura pulled back and her eyes fluttered open slowly as she gazed up at him, her hand resting on his chest. They were silent again, like before. Shiro eased in again, kissing her gently again and his arms wrapped around her. She kissed back, a small moan in her throat that made his heart leap into his mouth.

She pulled back again and swallowed, her lips parting as she caught her breath. “Oh,” she said. “I see now.”

Shiro’s arms loosened around her as she sat back and tucked her hair behind her ear. She gazed up at the stars again for a moment before looking back at him and a smile spread across her lips. “If you can, tell me more about Hades and Persephone.”

His heart shuddered but he moved to her side, letting her lay her head on his shoulder and loop her arm around his waist. 

“I’d like to hear more about them,” she smiled as she closed her eyes, listening to the rapid beating of his heart.


End file.
